


Namaari Lost An Arm

by BlasterBots101



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prosthesis, inspired by concept art, kinda sad? i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasterBots101/pseuds/BlasterBots101
Summary: Sort of what the title says. Inspired by the original concept Namaari and her crazy robo arm. Sort of hurt/comfort. Raya just kiss her already.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 167





	Namaari Lost An Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I wrote this in a day. WOW. That's crazy for me. Anyway it will be two chapters and the second will be an explanation and confessions. Enjoy!

Raya never noticed. At least not as it unfolded. Months after the Druun were back where they belonged, and the world slowly became normal. It had begun to become happy. And Namaari and her were finally friends again. They sparred, talked over their feelings, told stories about how they had survived those six years. Honestly, it made them both exceedingly happy.

And no one noticed if they were a bit touchy, or stared at one and other too long, or held hands sometimes… Right?  
  
Raya noticed, sweet oblivious Raya. And then one day while riding Sisu and having the time of her life far above the ground she realized it very clearly.

“I’m in love with Namaari.” She said as it occurred to her. Sisu giggled before diving into another cloud.

“It really took you that long?” Sisu teased, “Girl you’ve been crushing on miss princess of fang since day one,”. Sisu couldn’t contain her laughter, _it was so obvious_. Raya’s face flushed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh shut up will you!” Raya snapped at the dragon.

“Pffft!- I can’t believe it took you four months to realize that!” Sisu replied. “Now then, you should tell her, shouldn’t you? And bring her a gift! She will love a gift! Who doesn’t love gifts?” She started rambling.

Raya sighed and rolled her eyes, “I’ll tell her… Eventually,”.

_#_#_

“Princess…” The soldier said nervously.

“Yes?” Namaari answered.

“When are you going to inform the Princess of Heart about your condition?” The words silence everything as soon as they are spoken. Namaari freezes. The soldier eyes her right arm.  
  
“Never. Under no circumstances is she to be told about my arm, understood?” Namaari speaks in a cold tone. She really means business. The soldier nods and scurries out of the room. She sighs. Holding her right hand up to her face to inspect it. The pain is manageable at the moment. How much longer will she have it?

_#_#_  
  


The sun was setting on the horizon. Raya and Namaari sat by the river watching absentmindedly. Namaari stroked Raya’s hair, it was soft and now that it was brushed regularly it was much less knotted. She smiled, but she was sad on the inside. _This is the last time I’m going to feel it…_

Raya turned to face her, “Hey Dep La? You okay? You’ve been quiet this whole time,”. Namaari pulled her hands away.

“I’m fine I just- uh,” She stutters, she can’t get the words out. Raya sees her nervousness and places her hand in Namaari’s. Namaari blushes and so does Raya. _She is so adorable._

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m here if you do though,” Raya said giving Namaari a thousand-watt smile. She squeezed Namaari’s hand tightly. For a second she heard Namaari wince, but then they relaxed. A devious grin flittered across Raya’s face, “So, will you tell me?”.

“Fine,” Namaari said in defeat, “I’m afraid of losing a part of you,”. Well, that was sort of the truth. Raya scooted up closer to her and rested her head in Namaari’s lap. Namaari blushed again, she certainly felt red as a tomato.

“Why’s that?” Raya asked, “I’ll always be right by your side. So, you really don’t need to worry,”. Her tone was soft and she sounded quite genuine. Namaari started playing with Raya’s hair again. Something about Raya’s words relaxed her a little bit. After all, it was not the end of the world. Just maybe the end of something.

“You don’t know the half of it,” The princess whispered to herself. Soaking in these last hours, the feel of Raya’s hair and soft skin under her hand.

_Her hand._

_#_#_

For a day no one was allowed in the Fang Castle. Not even messengers or supply deliveries. No one knew what was going on. However, one servant who had just gotten off his shift had said he’d heard screams coming from the infirmary. The people of the town listened to his story and rumors began to spread.

_It’s haunted, one said._

_The princess is sick, said another._

_The Druun have returned, even more believed._

Despite the rumors, this was not the case. It was something far different. And as rumors usually do, it spread very quickly. It was not until the next day when a messenger ran into the throne room that Raya found out what had happened. It was a simple letter from the Chief of Fang herself. It read something like this.

_Dear Raya Princess of Heart,_

_I have a most urgent message for you. After disastrous illness, my daughter was temporarily hospitalized and operated on. Seeing as you are such good friends and the secret feelings you have towards her; I suggest you come visit her in Fang immediately. I believe she may need it more than one would think._

_-Chief Virana_

Raya dropped the letter as soon as she read the last line. Namaari was ill!? Namaari was hurt!? Her stomach dropped. This couldn’t be happening, Nammari **_had_** to be okay. Fear gripped every inch of her body. Almost on instinct she ran to her room and threw on her adventuring clothes. She was out the door and riding Tuk Tuk in under 10 minutes. Only one thought consumed her mind, _What happened to Namaari?_ She edged Tuk Tuk on. _Faster! We need to go faster!_ The two sped off into the distance.

Meanwhile back at the Heart Palace, Chief Benja came across a scroll lying on the ground. He picked it up, intrigued by it. It took only a moment to read. So, this was why Raya had run off and explained her sudden erratic behavior.

He smiled. He had a feeling the two princesses would be just fine.

_#_#_

Raya jumped off Tuk Tuk and ran to the Fang Palace gates. Right past the guards and into the endless hallways and the through grand hall. The guards made a move to run after her, but suddenly they found themselves face to face with the mighty Sisu.

The dragon smiled brightly. “So,” She said excitedly, “Don’t follow my girl Raya. She has something important to do. Instead, why don’t we get to know each other!” The guards had no time to react as they were swept off their feet and carried to the market.

_#_#_

“Namaari!” Raya screamed as she ran into the princess’s room. Then she stopped. Standing right in front of her was Namaari. Her back was turned looking out the window, arms crossed in front of her. Her shoulders slumped, she looked… defeated. The mighty and stubborn Princess of Fang looked helpless and alone. Namaari turned to face Raya. Raya gasped in shock and took a step back.

“Yes,” Namaari responded, her voice quiet and she sounded tired, “Dep La?”.

Raya couldn’t speak, she couldn’t move, she could barely think. Namaari was indeed hurt, but not in the way Raya had expected. This hurt, was incurable. Namaari’s right shoulder and some of her upper torso were covered in dried blood. Her breathing was uneven. Her face was scrunched up a little bit, she was clearly in pain. But that was not what surprised Raya.

It was Namaari’s right arm.

Except it wasn’t her arm. It was made of a shiny metal and carved with various designs. Her right hand now resembled some kind of claw. Raya whimpered and walked over to the injured princess.

“No! Don’t I still don’t know how to work this thing right, I could hurt you!” Namaari cried trying to back away. Raya did not hesitate and quickly wrapped the very distressed Namaari in her arms. “NO! No..! No.. Don’t please…” Her voice was weak, her body trembled. Raya held onto Namaari with all her might.

“It’ll be okay, calm down. I know you won’t hurt me,” Raya said soothingly, taking one hand and stroking Namaari’s head. Namaari was breathing heavily, but slowly her breath slowed down and she calmed. The two did not break the embrace. Simply just being there for one and other.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Raya asked tentatively, still hugging Namaari.

“I- I-” Namaari stuttered, “…Yes.”


End file.
